Call of Duty: EndGame
"Define Our EndGame." Call of Duty: EndGame, 'is a first-person shooter developed by Treyarch along with Infinity Ward and produced by Activision. The game is a crossover between the Black Ops, Modern Warfare, and Ghosts series. EndGame features various settings, factions, and game modes to play. Campaign EndGame's Campaign is highly detailed and realistic. The game begins in 2017 just shortly after the events of WWIII have concluded. The first chapter of the game features the player as a U.S. Army Ranger attempting to retrieve information about a possible attack being planned by the Russians. After some sniping and close quarters combat, a small mistake made by another Ranger causes a short firefight. The player and his squad then arrive at crates. They believe that the documents and other information regarding the attack are included in here however, they hear sounds of humans. Once they open the boxes they see three dead bodies and one man that is still alive but barely holding on. They transport him back to the base in attempt to save him and learn more information about him. During the chopper ride, the man wakes up and immediately attempts to attack. The Rangers are able to calm him down and begin questioning him. It is then revealed that the man is Capt. Price, a military leader part of the recently deactivated SAS program. After regaining some abilities and learning some of the new technology, Capt. Price joins the Army Rangers. The game then goes to a brief cutscene and sums up the events between 2018 and 2021. Here, it is revealed that the U.S. Army Rangers begin training in a new program called "Ghosts" which would feature the most prestigious military personal currently available. ''(Will finish later, There's A LOT to write!) Multiplayer Multiplayer for Black Ops: EndGame will be very different than previous installments. Due to the advancement in technology, soldiers now use a simulation device to participate in warfare rather than actually going out on the front lines. Players that enjoy a visual aspect of games can choose to watch their player head into the simulator and load up the game. Players that enjoy just a quick jump into action can disable this feature and use "Classic" menus. For the first time ever, the player can control what their in-game character says while playing multiplayer matches in order to give their team some extra help. By saying in-game commands such as "Sniper" or "We can do this", their soldier in the game will repeat this for all surrounding players to hear. This is known as VoiceTrax and is perhaps the most useful new aspect of the game. RateTrax is another new addition to Call of Duty. In order to give more balance to players, RateTrax takes the players last five games, averages them out, and places them in matches with players with similar skill and ranking. This yet another powerful new addition to the franchise that will make the game more player friendly. SlowTrax is also making its debut in EndGame. Apon entering the match, each player is given special Perk (That does not take up space in their limited loadout) that when activated, will automatically slow down time to give those heated battles and edge to the other side. This however will cause the entire map to slow down which could mess up another player's strategy. This should only be used in close point matches. '''Team Deathmatch: '''The classic Call of Duty mode returns in EndGame back and better than ever. Team Deathmatch features new factions and maps that will make players have to re-learn the game type. '''Free-4-All: '''Here, no teams are present and its every man for himself. This is considered to be one of the more challenging modes of the game as there are small maps that can create firefights immediately. '''Clans: '''Similar to Team Deathmatch however rather than playing matches with others, you and your clan can battle against another to compete for Clan Rankings, unlocks, and special Weapon Decals. '''Search & Destroy: '''Two teams take to the battlefield in attempt to end their opponent by destroying their most valuable equipment. The classic variant with one life will make its return while another with unlimited lives will also be present to all players. Takeover Takeover, is a brand new mode that will make its first appearance in EndGame. In Takeover, players can travel an open-world that can be completely renovated to their liking. Players can enter open servers with others, create private matches, or participate in Clan Takeover and face other Clans. Zombies Zombies returns in EndGame and improves one of Call of Duty's most favored game modes. Though the gameplay and modes have not changed much, there is much more to do and collect including new weapons, equipment, and maps. EndGame will also be the first Call of Duty game however to include a standalone Campaign for Zombies. '''Survival: '''Survive countless waves of Zombies by taking a last stand or by enjoying a ride on the Magic Bus of Super Ultimate Funtime! '''Co-Op: '''Same as Survival just with friends and others. More Zombies. More Problems. '''Campaign: '''Attempt to uncover the secrets of why the Zombies are among us in the first ever standalone Zombie Campaign. Survival Returning from Modern Warfare 3, Survival will put the player right in the heat of a battle and your goal is to survive until evacuation. Special Editions '''Ghost Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previously released game. One of the options is the Ghosts Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Modern Warfare Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previously released game. One of the options is the Modern Warfare Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Black Ops Edition: '''Those that pre-order the game can choose to upgrade to one of three special editions of EndGame that include content from a previously released game. One of the options is the Black Ops Edition. This edition includes a limited edition calling card, weapon decal, and emblem. '''Legacy Edition: '''The Legacy Edition of EndGame, features all three editions of the pre-order editions along with their full content. Also included is the Elite Calling Cards, Emblems, and Weapon Decals that were released with MW3 and Black Ops II. Also included is the Legendary Map Pack. This pack includes one map from each Call of Duty game that was previously released completely rebuilt for EndGame. The cost for the Legacy Edition is $79.99 and is available at all retailers. '''Tactical Edition: Category:Call of Duty Category:Infinity Ward Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Open-World